The Slytherin way of love
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Wie bekommt man Draco Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit? Am besten und vermutlich auch am schnellsten, wenn man ihn bis aufs Blut reizt. Die Gefahr dabei? Nun, wir sprechen hier von Draco Malfoy und dass er diese penetrante kleine Greengrass noch nicht in Stücke geflucht hatte, grenze schon fast an ein Wunder, fand zumindest der Großteil der Schülerschaft. - COMPLETE


Dieser OS bezieht sich auf eine Dramione (kann aber trotzdem alleine gelesen werden), die ich gerade schreibe und es hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen, wie Draco und Astoria wohl zusammengekommen sind. Da ich für die genannte FF das Ende vom 7. Band geändert hab, wundert euch also nicht, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine fehlen.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was da passiert ist, lest doch einfach mal bei **See you in New York** rein :)

* * *

Es hatte außer Frage gestanden, dass er dieses Schuljahr wiederholen würde. Nicht, dass er es gewagt hätte mit seinem Vater eine Diskussion darüber in Gang zu setzen, es war einfach beschlossen und nun ja, er wusste eh nicht wirklich, was er anfangen sollte. Da konnte er auch noch mit ein paar andern das siebte Jahr wiederholen. Voldemort war tot, genau wie so viele der Kämpfenden und zwar auf beiden Seiten. Ihr Jahrgang, nun nicht nur ihrer, war doch recht überschaubar geworden.

Draco wusste, dass der Name Malfoy ein paar Blessuren abbekommen hatte, aber nichts, was sich nicht durch Zeit und Geld wieder herstellen ließ und nach der Schlacht vor ein paar Monaten war es eh ungewöhnlich ruhig im Schloss. Niemand schien wirklich Lust auf irgendeine Auseinandersetzung zu haben und so wurde er in Frieden gelassen. Seinerseits war er auch nicht wirklich auf Stunk aus. Aber wie immer bestätigten Ausnahmen die Regeln und dass diese Ausnahme ausgerechnet noch in Slytherin war, machte die Angelegenheit durchaus lästig.

* * *

Blaise saß beim Frühstück neben ihm. Die Decke der Großen Halle war sturmgrau, passend zu dem kühlen Oktobermorgen. Ohne zu fragen nahm ihm sein Freund das Pergament aus der Hand und studierte es.

„Was hat die McGonagall eigentlich? Hasst die uns irgendwie? Ich mein, du hast in dem Aufsatz nicht wirklich was anderes geschrieben als ich."

„Was vielleicht daran liegt, dass wir zusammen in der Bibliothek daran gearbeitet haben?", erinnerte ihn der Blonde.

„Und warum bekommst du dann ein E und ich nur ein A?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und biss von seinem Toast ab. Was wusste er denn, warum McGonagall sich so verhielt, wie sie es tat? Es war ihm auch egal. Mit einem E in Verwandlung war er durchaus zufrieden. Das konnte er auch ganz ohne schlechtes Gewissen sein, schließlich war Miss Neunmalklug nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen und für ihn bestand kein Druck mehr sich mit ihr zu messen. Das Fehlen des Trios löste Bekümmerung am Gryffindortisch aus, ihm war es relativ egal. Eigentlich war ihm alles ziemlich egal, solange man ihn einfach nur in Ruhe ließ.

„Ein E, Malfoy?"

Er sah von seinem Frühstück auf und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er in ein Paar hellbrauner sah, die ihm gegenüber saßen.

„Was willst du, Greengrass?"

„Nichts", erwiderte sie und trank ihren Kürbissaft leer. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du wirklich nichts Besseres zustande bekommst?"

„Geh mir weiterhin auf den Zeiger und du wirst nur noch rausfinden, wie lange man braucht um vom Astronomieturm auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen und zwar im freien Fall."

Was bildete sich dieses Mädchen überhaupt ein und warum fing sie ausgerechnet jetzt an ihn zu triezen? Astoria Greengrass war Daphnes Schwester und zwei Jahre jünger als er. Merlin noch mal, die sechs Jahre, die sie jetzt in Hogwarts war, hatte sie ihn noch nie genervt, warum also jetzt? Verärgert wollte er aufstehen.

„Oh und Malfoy, du hast da Krümel vom Toast. Genau da." Sie deutete auf ihren eigenen Mundwinkel. „Nicht besonders stilsicher."

Draco warf ihr noch einen extra bösen Blick zu, dann verließ er, gefolgt von Blaise und Goyle die Große Halle während er sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund fuhr.

„Greengrass, wenn du so weiter machst bist du so was von tot. Du überlebst dieses Schuljahr nicht. Bist du darauf aus von Draco über den Haufen geflucht zu werden?", zischte ihr Pansy zu.

„Ernsthaft Astoria, was soll das werden?", erkundigte sich auch ihre Schwester.

„Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein", war alles, was die Braunhaarige darauf sagte und sie verließ ebenfalls das Frühstück. Draco Malfoy würde sie nicht über den Haufen fluchen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Na ja, zumindest ziemlich sicher.

* * *

Immerhin hatte er keinen Unterricht mit der kleinen Greengrass. Was bei Merlin trieb dieses Mädchen bloß dazu, ihn so zu nerven? Was hatte er ihr getan? Und immer wieder die selbe Frage: Warum jetzt? Warum fing sie jetzt damit an?

Wobei, schlimmer wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn sich Daphne diese Dreistigkeit erlauben würde. Nicht, dass er in all den Jahren besonders viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt hätte, aber er hielt sie nicht für die Hellste. Sie war nicht dumm, sie war nur… mittelmäßig und das war etwas, was ihn ziemlich schnell langweilte und ihm lästig wurde. Einer der Gründe, warum er Pansy auch ganz dringend los werden musste. Dieses Weib kapierte es einfach nicht! Das war ja alles irgendwie ganz nett gewesen und so, aber mehr als eine bedeutungslose, wenn auch recht lange Affäre war sie nie gewesen. Sie war nicht völlig hohl, aber eben wie Daphne langweiliges Mittelmaß. Lucius würde ihn aus Malfoy Manor jagen, sollte er mit einer von beiden ankommen. Aber allein die Vorstellung Pansy oder Daphne mit nach Hause zu nehmen… Nein, ihn schüttelte alles.

Leider schien Pansy es nicht einzusehen, dass er ihre Liaison für beendet erklärt hatte. Nun gut, das hatte er ihr so nie gesagt, aber jeder normalintelligente Mensch hätte doch verstehen müssen, was es hieß, wenn man mit vollkommener Ignoranz gestraft wurde. Da die Betonung hierbei allerdings auf normalintelligent lag war die Sache auch irgendwie wieder verständlich. Auf jeden Fall hing sie ihm nach dem Unterricht mal wieder am Arm, als er mit Blaise im Gang stand und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Wenigstens laberte sie ihn nicht voll, sie begnügte sich damit ihn anzuschmachten.

„Hey Malfoy, du hast da wieder was. Das scheint sich nur leider nicht so leicht entfernen zu lassen wie die Brotkrümel von heute Morgen."

Pansy warf der Jüngeren geradezu mörderische Blicke zu, die an Astoria aber einfach abzuprallen schienen. Blaise hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen und Draco beobachtete die Szene leicht skeptisch.

„Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach, Greengrass?"

„Oh, sollte ich das etwa?"

„Du nervst, also hau ab!" Pansy klammerte sich fester an Dracos Arm.

„Lass endlich los, verdammt noch mal!", fuhr er sie schließlich an und wand sich aus ihrem Griff.

„Aber Draco…"

„Mir scheint eher, du bist hier nicht erwünscht." Triumphierend grinste Astoria die Andere an, strich sich eine lange glatte Strähne hinters Ohr und verschwand.

„Draco, du lässt zu, dass sie so mit mir redet?", empörte sich Pansy.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er zurück.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin deine Freun…"

„Das bist du nicht! Geht das in deinen Schädel?"

„Das… Aber… Ich meine, wir hatten…" Sie sah den Blonden ungläubig an.

„Das, Miss Parkinson, nennt sich eine Affäre und ist Meilen von einer Beziehung entfernt. Es wäre also sehr zuvorkommend, wenn du dich demnächst nicht mehr an meinen Arm oder sonstige Körperteile klammern und dich vor allem nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit als meine Freundin bezeichnen würdest."

Er ließ das Mädchen mit vor Tränen schimmernden Augen stehen und ging mit Blaise runter durch die Eingangshalle und raus zu den Gewächshäusern. Fröstelnd zogen sie ihre Umhänge enger.

„Hast du sie gerade wirklich Miss Parkinson genannt?", lachte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Wie hätte ich sie deiner Meinung nach nennen sollen? Liebling? Etwas Abstand wird ihr ganz gut tun."

„Ich verstehe, die volle Distanz."

Der Blonde nickte lediglich. Etwas anderes half bei dieser ignoranten Person ja offenbar nicht.

* * *

Einige Tage später verließ er zusammen mit Goyle und Blaise gerade das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. Sie waren so ziemlich die letzten. Draco, der aufgrund von Urquharts Fehlen nun Kapitän des Quidditchteams war, hatte seine beiden Freunde an das Training nach dem Unterricht erinnert. Dass nicht nur einige ihr Leben in der Schlacht gelassen hatten, sondern danach von ihren Eltern von der Schule genommen worden waren, hatte sich auch in ihrer Hausmannschaft bemerkbar gemacht und so war es gekommen, obwohl der Blonde das letzte Mal richtig in der fünften Klasse gespielt hatte, dass er nun die Verantwortung trug. Er hatte das Team nie verlassen, nur aufgrund seines Auftrags hatte Snape ihn im sechsten Jahr quasi vom Quidditch beurlaubt und letztes Jahr hatte der Sport eh keine Beachtung gefunden. Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er quasi die halbe Mannschaft neu besetzen müssen.

„Hey Malfoy!" Auch ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er genau, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Er kannte diesen, eigentlich angenehmen, Klang mittlerweile nur zu gut. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie seinen Namen aussprach schwang etwas Spöttisches mit. Astoria stand an die Wand neben dem Klassenzimmer gelehnt und musterte ihn.

„Was willst du?", pampte er sie an.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du es schon gehört hast."

„Was soll ich gehört haben?"

„Also offensichtlich nicht." Sie stieß sich von der Mauer ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Misstrauisch folgte er ihren Bewegungen. Man musste es ihr lassen, dem Wort Grazie verpasste sie gleich eine ganz neue Bedeutung. „Ich dachte, es könnte dich interessieren, dass du bald Gesellschaft bekommst."

Er sah sie verständnislos an. Wovon sprach sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Was hatte er diesmal verpasst? Pansy nicht mehr ständig in unmittelbarer Nähe zu haben, schien sich auf sein Wissen über das, was in der Schule vorging, niederzuschlagen.

„McGonagall will angeblich die Regelung für Haustiere lockern. Frettchen sollen jetzt auch erlaubt sein."

Blaise und Goyle zogen die Köpfe ein. Sieben Jahre mit Malfoy in einem Schlafsaal hatte sie einige Ausraster miterleben lassen und die konnten wirklich böse enden.

„GREENGRASS!", brüllte er sie wutentbrannt an. In aller Öffentlichkeit die Fassung zu verlieren war nicht sein Stil, aber diese verdammte Göre forderte es ja geradezu heraus und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie seinen Zauberstab an der Kehle.

„Ich sollte dich…", begann er, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Professor Flitwick hüpfte aus dem Zauberkunstzimmer und mahnte ihn: „Na na, Mr. Malfoy. Streitigkeiten werden aber so nicht beigelegt und Sie wissen doch, keine Zauberei auf den Gängen."

Zähneknirschend ließ er langsam den Stab sinken und wenn Blicke wirklich hätten töten können, wäre Astoria in genau diesem Moment leblos umgefallen.

„Ich warne dich, Greengrass. Treib es ja nicht zu weit!", zischte er sie böse an.

„Nicht besonders angenehm, oder?"

„Was?"

„Deine eigene Medizin zu schmecken, Malfoy."

Zwei Herzschläge lang sah er das braunhaarige Mädchen vor sich noch an. „Ich meine es ernst, übertreib es nicht!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

„Verdammt Greengrass, du spielst hier nicht nur mit deinem Leben, wenn du Malfoy so auf die Palme bringst! Jedes Mal wenn du ihn vor dem Quidditch-Training so nervst lässt er es an uns aus!", schnauzte Blaise sie an. Eigentlich war das gar nicht seine Art. Blaise Zabini war normalerweise recht ruhig, nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt, aber stinkende Hippogreifenkacke, er hatte einfach keine Lust von Draco durch den Fleischwolf gedreht zu werden, nur weil diese Sechstklässlerin meinte ihn zum Ausflippen bringen zu müssen!

* * *

Am gleichen Abend am Gryffindortisch. Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ginny saßen zusammen und warfen einen Blick rüber zu den Slytherins. Malfoy sah genervt aus. Eigentlich sah er schon das ganze Schuljahr über so aus. Astoria Greengrass machte ihm momentan das Leben zur Hölle. Niemand wusste genau, wieso sich die Brünette in diese nahezu selbstmörderischen Aktionen begab. Die ganze Schule wartete nur auf Malfoys Ausbruch, aber noch hielt er sich zurück und das war laut Meinung der meisten eine enorme Leistung. Immerhin war es mittlerweile November und diese Sticheleien gingen schon seit September. Morgen stand das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison an.

„Zwei Wochen. Ich geb ihr noch zwei Wochen", flüsterte Seamus und legte eine Galleone auf den Tisch.

„Ach Quatsch!", erwiderte Dean und zog mit. „Malfoy dreht noch viel früher durch. Eine allerhöchstens."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub, der hat gelernt sich zu beherrschen. Ich setze auf einen Monat."

Neville warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch und lächelte leicht, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich setze auf Astoria. Ich glaube, sie übersteht das."

Die drei anderen schauten ihn verwundert an.

„Okay. Das wird vermerkt, aber ich sag dir Neville, die Galleone verlierst du", behauptete Dean.

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Neville ungewöhnlich selbstsicher.

* * *

Der erste Samstag in diesem November war grau, kalt und verhangen. Draco blickte in den Himmel. Das könnte noch Regen geben, aber trotzdem waren die Ränge vollbesetzt, als sich die beiden Mannschaften auf dem Feld gegenüberstanden. Ginny Weasley war in diesem Jahr Kapitänin der Gryffindors und, da sich offenbar kein adäquater Ersatz für Potter hatte auftreiben lassen, auch wieder Sucherin. Sie und Draco musterten sich.

„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand und ich will von euch allen ein schönes faires Spiel sehen!", verkündete Madam Hooch, während sich Malfoy und die kleine Weasley fast die Hände zerquetschten. Bei allem Frieden, der zwischen den Häusern eingekehrt war, beim Quidditch waren sie immer noch gnadenlose Konkurrenten.

Die Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Draco stieg höher um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und kreiste um das Spielfeld, immer auf der Suche nach etwas kleinem Goldenen.

Dass Draco Malfoy gutaussehend war, daran hatte für sie vom ersten Tag an keine Zweifel bestanden. Ebenso hatte sie aber auch gewusst, dass er sich weder mit einer Elf-, Zwölf- oder Dreizehnjährigen abgegeben hätte. In ihrem vierten Jahr hätte Astoria es vielleicht riskiert seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber unter der Hand war es bekannt gewesen, dass der dunkle Lord ihn zu einem Todesser gemacht hatte. An sich war Astoria das egal gewesen, aber ihn in dieser Situation damals zu triezen wäre noch viel selbstmörderischer gewesen, als es jetzt schon war. Trotzdem war sie sich ihrer Sache sicher. Sie hatte ihn all die Jahre genau beobachtet und studiert. Sie hatte erkannt, dass hinter dieser Maske sehr viel mehr war als das, was er ganz öffentlich zur Schau stellte. Sie wollte ihn knacken, sie wollte den richtigen Draco Malfoy und sie würde ihn bekommen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte.  
Ihre Augen klebten förmlich an ihm, während er seine Kreise über dem Spielfeld drehte und verdammt noch mal, dieser Kerl sah in seiner Quidditchuniform einfach verboten gut aus.

Der Wind frischte weiter auf und ein paar erste Tropfen trafen Dracos blasse Gesichtshaut. Wunderbar, es begann zu regnen. Das konnte er ja jetzt so gar nicht gebrauchen. Das war alles andere als hilfreich bei der Suche nach dem Schnatz.

„Tor für Slytherin!", hörte er Lovegoods magisch verstärkte Stimme. „Es steht 90 zu 30!"

Na immerhin führten sie mit 60 Punkten. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er eine gute Mannschaft zusammengestellt hatte und beim Training hatte er sie wahrlich nicht geschont. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass sich Unmut unter den rot-goldenen Anhängern breitmachte, während die Grünen tobten. Kurz blieb sein Blick auf einem Mädchen mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren und hellbraunen Augen hängen. Astoria schien ihn zu beobachten. Er riss sich von ihr los. Der Regen wurde stärker, lief kalt seinen Rücken hinab und er wischte sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er musste den Schnatz finden, aber während das Wetter immer schlimmer wurde, sah er nirgendwo etwas Goldenes aufleuchten.

„130 zu 30!", verkündete Lovegood erneut. „Gryffindor, was ist denn los mit euch?"

„Lovegood, bleiben Sie sachlich!", fuhr ihr McGonagall dazwischen.

Draco warf einen Blick rüber zu der kleinen Weasley, aber auch sie schien noch nichts gesichtet zu haben. Erschrocken zog er den Kopf ein, als sich ein Klatscher aus den dunklen Wolken löste und genau auf ihn zuraste. Sich Regen aus dem Gesicht wischend sah er sich wieder suchend um und was er erblickte gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Vor ein paar Sekunden noch hatte Ginny Weasley genau wie er einfach noch ihre Kreise gezogen, jetzt ging sie über in einen Sturzflug. Vor ihr konnte er einen kleinen goldenen Schimmer erkennen. Der Schnatz! Verdammt! Und er war fast am andern Ende des Spielfelds. Er wusste, wie verzweifelt diese Aktion war, aber sein Besen war schneller als ihrer. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, konnte er ihr den kleinen Ball noch wegschnappen. Sie waren fast gleich auf, jagten dem Schnatz dicht über dem mittlerweile schlammigen Boden hinterher. Nur noch fünf Sekunden, mehr brauchte er nicht, dann würde er sie überholt haben. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Nein! Nein, das durfte sie nicht! Er trieb den Nimbus 2001 noch mal an, reckte sich und – griff ins Leere. Nur einen Lidschlag zuvor hatte sich Ginnys Hand um den widerspenstigen Ball geschlossen. Triumphierend stieg Weasley wieder in die Höhe, in der ausgestreckten Hand den goldenen Schnatz.

„Gryffindor gewinnt 180 zu 130!", jubelte Lovegoods Stimme.

Draco landete schlammspritzend am Spielfeldrand. Dieser verdammte Klatscher! Wo auch immer er hergekommen war, hätte er ihn nicht abgelenkt, die Kleine hätte mit ihrer Krücke von Besen keine Chance gehabt den Schnatz vor ihm zu fangen! Seine Teamkameraden landeten einer nach dem andern neben ihm.

„Hey Draco, jetzt nimm es nicht so schwer. 50 Punkte. Das können wir aufholen. Wir machen die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws platt und dann haben wir noch wirklich gute Chancen auf den Pokal", versuchte Blaise ihn aufzumuntern.

Die andern Schüler kamen von den Tribünen runter aufs Spielfeld gelaufen. Die Gryffindors stürzten sich sofort auf Ginny und auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sprangen um sie herum. Missmutig beobachtete der Blonde das Schauspiel.

„Armselig Malfoy, wirklich armselig. Ich mein, Saint Potter ist nicht mehr da und du fängst den Schnatz trotzdem nicht vor den Gryffindors. Potter mit seinem Feuerblitz war auch eine Sache, aber die Wieselette mit ihrem zweitklassigen Besen… Ehrlich mal, was macht das aus dir? Dritte Klasse?"

„Greengrass!", fuhr er herum. „Du bist so tot!"

Er war drauf und dran auf sie zuzustürmen als ihn ein paar kräftige Pranken packten und zurückhielten. Goyle hatte ihn in den Schwitzkasten genommen.

„Lass mich los! Ich brauch keinen Zauberstab, um ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen!", brüllte er den andern an.

„Malfoy, ein Mord bringt dich nur nach Askaban", redete dieser auf ihn ein.

„Na und? Das könnte es wert sein!"

Während Goyle ihn weiterhin festhielt, versuchte sich Blaise nun daran auf ihn einzureden. Währenddessen zog Daphne ihre Schwester weg vom Spielfeld.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Hast du noch alle Kessel beisammen oder haben dich jetzt alle guten Geister verlassen? Astoria, der killt dich, wenn du so weitermachst!"

„Das wird er nicht. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Ach und was soll das sein, was du da tust? Eine neue Methode Selbstmord zu begehen?"

„Glaub mir, ich weiß wirklich, was ich tue." Sie lächelte vielsagend, während sie zurück zum Spielfeld blickte, wo Draco seinen grünen Umhang richtete und sie böse anfunkelte.

* * *

„Ich sag doch, sie wird die Woche nicht überleben", grinste Dean Seamus, Neville und Ginny an, die sich mittlerweile aus den Umarmungen der anderen Gryffindors befreit hatte. Malfoys Ausraster war niemandem verborgen geblieben.

„Ihr wettet?", fragte eine verträumte Stimme. Luna war hinter sie getreten.

„Ja, wir haben jeweils eine Galleone gesetzt. Dean glaubt sie überlebt keine Woche, ich denke sie schafft zwei. Ginny ist der irrationalen Ansicht, sie könnte einen Monat überstehen und aus irgendeinem Grund ist Neville nicht von der Überzeugung abzubringen, dass Astoria Greengrass lebend aus dieser Nummer herauskommt", erklärte Seamus.

Luna kramte geistesabwesend in ihrer Tasche und zog eine goldene Münze heraus. „Ich zieh mit Neville. Sie überlebt das."

„Niemals! Malfoy hätte sie doch jetzt grad schon fast umgebracht, wenn der Gorilla ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Eine Galleone, dass sie die Woche nicht übersteht!", mischte sich nun auch Justin Finch-Fletchley von den Hufflepuffs ein.

„Auf keinen Fall. Astoria ist eine Slytherin. So schnell lässt die sich auch nicht von Malfoy killen. Ich finde einen Monat durchaus realistisch", warf Padma Patil ein und ihre Zwillingsschwester Parvati stimmte ihr zu.

„Leute, ich brauch ein Blatt Pergament und was zu schreiben. Langsam wird es unübersichtlich. Dean, du bist Schatzmeister. Also, alle ihren Wetteinsatz an Dean geben und wehe, da fehlt nachher eine Galleone, Thomas", grinste ihn Seamus an.

„Lasst uns das nach drinnen verlegen", entschied Ginny. „Der Regen wird immer schlimmer. Also, alle die drauf wetten wollen, wann Malfoy die Greengrass in Stücke flucht, mitkommen!"  
Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und erstarrte, als ein hochgewachsener dunkelhäutiger Junge in grüner Slytherin Quidditchuniform vor ihr stand. Mit verschränkten Armen musterte Blaise Zabini sie und ließ seine braunen Augen über den bunten Haufen aus Schülern streifen, die alle nach einer Galleone suchten.

„Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ihr schließt Wetten darauf ab, wann Draco Astoria umnietet? Wenn er das erfährt, seid ihr allesamt geliefert."

„Zabini, halt einfach deine Klappe, bitte", flehte Ginny und zu ihrer Überraschung grinste sie der Slytherin-Jäger breit an.

„Zugegeben, Draco ist mein Freund und eigentlich sollte ich ihm das ja erzählen, aber da ich momentan wirklich schon genug von seiner Dramaqueen-Nummer im Schlafsaal habe…" Er warf Dean eine Galleone zu. „Astoria ist zäh und Draco nicht blöd. Er wird sie nicht in Stücke fluchen, wie ihr so schön sagt. Er wird das langsam und schleichend angehen lassen, auch wenn der Wutausbruch vorhin nicht darauf schließen lässt. Sie überlebt dieses Schuljahr, aber sobald es rum ist, ist sie fällig."

* * *

Einige Stunden später kam Astoria aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad und wollte runter in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie war spät dran, die meisten waren schon unten und so war der Gang wie ausgestorben. Sie fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die langen dunkelbraunen Haare, als sie plötzlich jemand packte und in eine Nische zog. Noch bevor sie einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, presste sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Im Schein des Gegenlichts erkannte sie im ersten Moment nur die Umrisse eines Jungen. Er war schlank und größer als sie. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und erkannte hellblonde Haare. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Astoria. Pass auf, dass du dich nicht verbrennst", flüsterte er. Sie kannte diese Stimme. In diesem Moment klang sie eisig und sie war dankbar, dass sie Malfoys Augen nicht sehen konnte. Den passenden Blick dazu hatte sie auch schon öfter zu Gesicht bekommen, nur war sie nie das Ziel gewesen. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Verstanden?", fragte er nach und sie nickte. „Also, verbrenn dich nicht. Wäre irgendwie schade drum."

Sie spürte, wie er die Hand wegnahm und schon war er verschwunden. Sie lächelte. Die Gefahr sich zu verbrennen würde sie in Kauf nehmen.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später saß Draco an einem der schweren Ebenholztische im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen Bücher, Notizen und Pergamente. Dass McGonagall Leistung von ihren Schülern erwartete wusste er nur zu gut, aber trotzdem fragte er sich, was sie dieses Jahr gebissen hatte. Wie sollte er denn bitte fünf Meter Pergament über die Schwierigkeiten bei Beschwörungen aus dem Nichts zusammenbekommen? Immerhin hatte Astoria ihn nicht mehr genervt seit er sie in diese Nische gezogen und ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass das durchaus nach hinten losgehen könnte. Das war wenigstens etwas.

„Das da ist falsch." Ein schlanker Finger deutete auf einen Satz fünf Zeilen weiter oben. „Das macht so keinen Sinn."

Sein Blick wanderte den dünnen Arm weiter hinauf und blieb schließlich an ein paar großen hellbraunen Augen hängen. Wunderschöne Augen, wie ihm durchaus schon aufgefallen war. Sie glitzerten spöttisch.

„Greengrass, was bei Merlin…" Sie war doch tatsächlich so dreist sich hinter ihn zu stellen, ihm über die Schulter zu gucken und seinen Aufsatz zu lesen.

„Entschuldige, ich sollte dich nicht vom Lernen abhalten. Immerhin, für einen Malfoy gehört es sich doch nicht nur zweitklassig zu sein, oder? Erst schlägt dich ein Schlammblut und jetzt jemand, der zwei Jahre jünger ist als du." Er wusste, dass sie sich selbst meinte. Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. „Ziemlich unwürdig, nicht? Man könnte schon fast sagen, peinlich."

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!", fuhr er sie an und sprang auf, dass der Stuhl geräuschvoll zu Boden krachte. Er packte das etwa zehn Zentimeter kleinere Mädchen grob am Oberarm und drängte sie gegen die Steinwand des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. „Verdammt noch mal Greengrass, was soll das?"

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln und entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne. „Wie bekommt man todsicher die Aufmerksamkeit eines Malfoy?", erwiderte sie. „Genau, man reizt ihn bis aufs Blut."

„Du..." Er merkte wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen. „Du hinterhältiges kleines Biest."

Sie zog vielsagend die Augenbraun hoch und er näherte sich ihr, sah ihr genau in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sie sich fast berührten.

„Wenn du meinst, dieses Spiel könne man nicht zu zweit spielen, dann irrst du dich ganz gewaltig. Du solltest aufpassen. Nicht, dass ich die Regeln änder", zischte er ihr so leise zu, dass es niemand anders hören konnte. Sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, die die Szene gespannt beobachteten. Natürlich hatten sie mitbekommen, wie Astoria Draco seit Schulbeginn gereizt hatte und alle warteten nur auf den großen Knall. Aber er kam nicht.

Der Blonde stieß sich von der Wand ab und ließ sie los, musterte sie noch mal kurz. Dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Du bist doch völlig wahnsinnig", warf ihr Pansy schließlich an den Kopf.

„Mag sein, Parkinson. Aber weißt du, zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn liegt nur eine schmale Grenze und keine Sorge, du wirst nie Gefahr laufen diese auch nur zu berühren."

* * *

Draco hatte sich in der Bibliothek in eine ruhige Ecke verzogen. Zwischen den Regalen vor einem kleinen Erkerfenster saß er an einem Einzeltisch und brütete weiter über seinem Aufsatz. Den Satz auf den Astoria vorhin gedeutet hatte, hatte er bereits korrigiert. Er war wirklich etwas sinnfrei gewesen. Nicht, dass er ihr das sagen würde. Er kratzte sich mit seiner Habichtsfeder an der Schläfe und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Dämmerung brach bereits über die Ländereien herein und er sah die Spiegelung seines Gesichts in der Scheibe.

Diese raffinierte Schlange. Das Spiel, was sie da spielte war gefährlich, durchaus, aber nicht uninteressant und sie hatte Recht. Am besten bekam man seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wenn man ihn bis aufs Letzte reizte und das hatte sie in diesem Schuljahr wahrlich getan. Diese ganzen Sticheleien waren wohlüberlegt gewesen. Astoria Greengrass hatte was, das musste er sich eingestehen. Sie war alles andere als dumm und wie sie ihm bewiesen hatte, nicht umsonst in Slytherin gelandet. Er schloss die Augen und beschwor ihr Bild herauf. Ein schmales Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen, ebenmäßige glatte Haut, ein bisschen wie Porzellan, fand er. Ihre Lippen waren rosa und geschwungen, gaben perlweiße Zähne preis. Ihre Nase war klein und gerade, ihre Augen groß und hellbraun. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar fiel ihr lang und glatt über die Schultern. Ihre Schuluniform saß perfekt. Nie wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass ihre Krawatte schief gebunden gewesen wäre oder die Bluse aus dem Rock rausgehangen hätte.

Sie war hübsch, intelligent, hatte Stil und sie war durch und durch eine Slytherin. Wenn er es recht bedachte, würde sie in ihm nicht den Wunsch hervorrufen, ihr etwas anzutun, sie wäre perfekt für ihn. Aber diesem Wunsch ließ sich Abhilfe schaffen. Sie wollte spielen? Das konnte sie haben, nur würde er ab jetzt die Regeln festlegen. Ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sich dazu aufraffte McGonagalls Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß der Blonde am Frühstückstisch und hatte sein Exemplar von Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene vor sich liegen.

„Warum liest du das noch? Slughorn hat mittlerweile verstanden, dass er dich damals falsch eingeschätzt hat in dem Fach", bemerkte Blaise und goss sich Kaffee nach.

„Mag sein, aber es kann nicht schaden, sich die Rezeptur noch mal anzusehen."

„Wozu? Letzte Woche hast du ein O von ihm bekommen, genau wie die Woche davor und für die Hausaufgabe davor und… Draco, du hast bisher nichts schlechteres bei ihm bekommen in diesem Jahr."

„Und ich will, dass das so bleibt", sagte er bestimmt, während er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete wie sich Astoria schräg gegenüber hinsetzte und sich vom Kürbissaft nahm. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle aufpassen, was ich trinke", grinste er und hielt das Zaubertrankbuch so, dass sie den Titel auf jeden Fall sehen konnte.

„Was hast du da rein gemischt?"

Er klappte das Buch zu und lächelte sie an. „Meinst du ernsthaft, das würde ich dir verraten? Probier es halt aus. Weißt du, der Trank der lebenden Toten gelingt mir leider noch nicht so perfekt, aber im Giftmischen bin ich unschlagbar."

Unsicher blickte Astoria erst in ihren Becher, dann zu Draco und schließlich zu Blaise, der das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Er ist drauf und dran Jahrgangsbester in Zaubertränke zu sein, nicht ich", wehrte dieser ab. Sie stellte das Gefäß wieder hin und nahm auch sonst keinen Schluck Flüssigkeit zu sich.

So ging das die nächsten drei Tage und Draco hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei zu sehen, wie Astoria in seiner Gegenwart jedes Getränk ausschlug. Beim Frühstück am Freitag meinte er schließlich: „Man könnte glatt glauben, du mutierst zu Moody. Fehlt nur noch der Flachmann."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Malfoy!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Was ist? Schmeckt dir die eigene Medizin nicht?"

„Ich wollte dich nie vergiften!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich dir da Gift rein gemischt habe? Hältst du mich wirklich für so stillos, dass ich einen Mord unter den Augen der Lehrer begehe? Du enttäuschst mich."

„Da ist kein Gift drin?" Sie deutete auf den Becher mit Kürbissaft.

„Nein, ich vergifte dich nicht."

Zögerlich musterte Astoria den Inhalt, roch daran und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Der Saft schmeckte normal. Anscheinend wollte er sie wirklich nicht vergiften und sie trank. Kaum hatte sie das Glas abgestellt, fiel ihr Dracos Grinsen auf.

„Merlin, du hast da sehr wohl was reingetan? Was ist das? Ein langsam wirkendes – hicks – Gift?" Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Was – hicks – Malfoy! Du hast – hicks- gesagt, dass – hicks…"

„Ich habe nur gesagt, da ist kein Gift drin. Diesmal nicht und Schluckauf-Lösung zählt nicht zu den Giften."

„Du – hicks – hinterhältiger – hicks – mieser…" Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck verließ sie die Halle ohne auch nur einen Bissen gegessen zu haben.

Auch am Gryffindortisch war Malfoys Racheakt nicht verborgen geblieben. Die gesamte Halle kicherte vor sich hin.

„Jungs, vielleicht sollten wir die Wette ändern?", überlegte Ginny. „Was meint ihr wie lange Malfoy braucht, bis die Greengrass in die Geschlossene von St. Mungos eingeliefert werden muss?"  
Sie erntete allseits brüllendes Gelächter.

* * *

Der Unterricht war lange vorbei und nach der Niederlage letzte Woche hatte Draco die Mannschaft und auch sich selbst beim Training nicht geschont. Am Ende hatten sechs maulende und übelgelaunte Slytherins vor ihm gesessen, die ihn als Sklaventreiber und Sadisten beschimpften. Nach einer kräftigen Standpauke hatten sie allerdings die Klappe gehalten. Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass sie auch nur noch ein Spiel in dieser Saison verloren! Er wollte den Pokal! Die Andern sollten sich nicht so anstellen, immerhin hatte es nicht geregnet.

Selbst ein wenig verspannt machte er sich auf den Weg in den fünften Stock zum Vertrauensschülerbad, das er als Quidditch-Kapitän mitbenutzen durfte. Er war gerade vor der Tür angekommen, hatte noch keinen Ton gesagt, da ging sie auf. Astoria stand vor ihm.

„Was ein Zufall. Wie geht es deinem Schluckauf?", stichelte er.

„Wunderbar. Dank dir hat mich McGonagall wegen Störens aus dem Unterricht geworfen und mir eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt."

„Das könnte mir fast leidtun, aber nur fast."

„Malfoy, du…"

Er drückte sie blitzschnell gegen die Steinwand neben der Tür.

„Was, Greengrass?" Er presste sie mit seinem Körpergewicht weiter gegen die Mauer. Sie waren sich so nah, dass er einen leichten Duft nach Sandelholz wahrnahm, den ihr Haar verströmte. Astoria versteifte sich. Er war ihr schon im Gemeinschaftsraum unglaublich nah gekommen, aber selbst da war mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen gewesen als jetzt. Sie konnte ganz deutlich den leichten Graustich in den ungewöhnlich hellen eisblauen Augen erkennen, sie roch den Dreck und den Schweiß vom Training. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln ihren Körper hochsteigen und gleichzeitig verlor sie jegliches Gefühl in den Beinen. Bei Merlin, sie wollte diesen Mann!

Sie fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Mund, als er sprach: „Ich sagte, du spielst mit dem Feuer, Astoria und du bist gerade dabei dich zu verbrennen." Sie spürte wie seine weichen Lippen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre streiften. „Du verbrennst dich, verstanden?"

Sie nickte stumm und konnte den Blick nicht von diesen hellen Augen abwenden. Abrupt ließ er sie los und knallte die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich zu, während das Mädchen noch einige Augenblicke brauchte, um sich wieder zu fangen.

* * *

Draco ließ sich in das mit klarem heißem Wasser gefüllte Becken im Marmorboden des Vertrauensschülerbads sinken und drehte einige der Hähne auf. Augenblicklich sprudelte bunter duftender Schaum in die Wanne. Er hatte ganz genau gespürt, was seine Berührung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte und Merlin noch mal, es hatte ihm gefallen. Er grinste zufrieden. Sie hatte ihm sprichwörtlich eine Waffe in die Hand gegeben. Zwar recht subtil, aber nun, warum sollte Rache nicht auch mal so daher kommen?

Aber er musste aufpassen. Einen Moment länger und er hätte vorhin… Er hätte es nicht mehr so abrupt beenden können. Etwas an ihr zog ihn an. Oh ja, sie hatte ihn schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben und ganz gehörig zum Ausflippen gebracht. Vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte sie verwünscht, aber andererseits… Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie hatte definitiv seine Aufmerksamkeit und wenn sie ihn haben wollte, gerne, aber das lief nach seinen Regeln ab. Er war dran dieses Spiel zu bestimmen. Das hatte er schon in der Bibliothek beschlossen und daran würde sich nichts ändern. Er würde es Astoria heimzahlen, bevor er sich nahm, was er begehrte.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, tauchte kurz unter und fuhr sich durch die nassen Haare. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm. Er ließ ihn unter dem Schaum verschwinden. Dieses grässliche Mal, dass ihm Voldemort eingebrannt hatte, es verschwand einfach nicht.

* * *

Etwas nervös saß Astoria beim Abendessen und stocherte in ihren Bratkartoffeln rum. Bei Merlins lackierten Zehennägeln, vielleicht hatte sie das Ganze doch unterschätzt? Er war dabei die Regeln zu ändern, er entzog ihr die Kontrolle über das Ganze. Warum musste er aber auch nur so verboten gut aussehen? Warum hatte sie sich nicht eine einfachere Nummer ausgesucht? Aber nein, die Schlacht Herz gegen Verstand war definitiv an ihr Herz gegangen. Sie hatte Draco schon immer interessant gefunden, aber aus den Schwärmereien war mit der Zeit mehr geworden und verdammt ja, sie wollte ihn, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er ihr noch einmal so nah kam. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass seine Berührungen sie so aus der Fassung bringen würde. Bei Salazar, sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was für ein Feuerwerk erst ein richtiger Kuss auslösen würde.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Erschrocken ließ sie die Gabel fallen, die klirrend auf ihren Teller krachte.

„Astoria?" Daphne betrachtete sie beunruhigt. „Was ist los? Du bist ja das reinste Nervenbündel."

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung. Es ist… nichts."

Ungläubig verdrehte ihre Schwester die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinter die Ohren und musterte sie.

„Ich sagte, es ist nichts", wiederholte sie.

Es unterstützte ihre Aussage allerdings wenig, als sie bemerkte, wie Draco sich an den Slytherintisch zu seinen Freunden Goyle und Zabini setzte. Ruckartig stand sie auf und ging. Sie spürte wie ihr heiß im Gesicht wurde. Sie musste knallrot sein. Schluckende Wasserspeier, wie hatte er es nur geschafft sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen?

Draco sah der geradezu flüchtenden Astoria hinterher während er sich von den Bratkartoffeln auftat. Ihre Rückseite war auch nicht zu verachten, wie er bemerkte.

„Was hast du mit meiner Schwester angestellt?", zischte ihn Daphne wütend an und rutschte auf den freien Platz ihm gegenüber.

„Überhaupt nichts. Ich habe ihr kein einziges Haare gekrümmt, falls du das befürchten solltest." Nein, das hatte er ganz gewiss nicht und er würde ihr auch keins krümmen. Aber Weglaufen brachte ihr auch nichts. Sie hatte es angefangen, dieses Spiel würde bis zum bitteren Ende gespielt.

„Irgendetwas musst du getan haben!"

„Hätte ich ihr wirklich in irgendeiner Weise Schaden zugefügt, wäre sie ganz bestimmt nicht in der Lage gewesen zum Essen herzukommen!", giftete er zurück.

Wenn Daphne sich so aufregte, dann musste Astoria anscheinend völlig durch den Wind sein von der kleinen Aktion oben vorm Badezimmer. Gut so, dann gab es ja keinen Grund für ihn damit aufzuhören oder die Taktik zu ändern.

* * *

Gelangweilt trabte Draco durch die Regalreihen der Bibliothek. Wo war denn nur dieses blöde Buch? Er hasste Geschichte der Zauberei, aber wenn er zu Hause keinen Ärger haben wollte, dann musste er ganz schnell weg von dem A. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht verstehen würde, was dieser Geist da vorne erzählte, es interessierte ihn nur überhaupt nicht. In keinem andern Fach hatte er solche Probleme, seit er Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatte schmeißen können. McGonagall machte es ihm dieses Jahr irgendwie ziemlich schwer, eigentlich ihnen allen. Irgendetwas schien ihr gewaltig quer zu liegen, aber was auch immer es war, über ein E würde er bei ihr wohl nicht mehr kommen, aber dieses A! Das musste mindestens eins nach oben. Er wusste, dass Lucius nichts Schlechteres als ein O akzeptieren würde, aber er war halt nicht Granger. Er würde nicht überall mit der Bestnote abschließen. Auf den Ärger, der ihm nach dem Abschluss deshalb bevorstand war er vorbereitet. Sein alter Herr sollte sich nicht immer so anstellen. An einem E war noch niemand gestorben.

Na also, da war doch das blöde Buch! Er zog den dicken staubigen Wälzer aus dem Regal und machte sich blätternd zurück zu seinem Platz, als er stehen blieb und sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er klappte das Buch wieder zu, klemmte es sich unter den Arm und schlich sich an das Mädchen mit den zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen langen braunen Haaren heran. Astoria hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Sie brütete konzentriert über einem Aufsatz. Er warf einen Blick darauf. Ausgezeichnet, ihre ordentliche Handschrift war gut lesbar. Er beugte sich weiter vor und deute auf eine Stelle im Text.

„Das würde ich so nicht abgeben, wenn ich du wäre."

Sie drehte sich um und zuckte zusammen, als sie feststellte, wie nah er ihr unbemerkt gekommen war. „Wovon redest du, Malfoy?"

„Man sollte die Baumschlangenhaut zerreiben und nicht bloß zerschneiden."

„Im Buch steht zerschneiden."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, in den blöden Büchern steht viel. Glaub mir, Zerreiben entfaltet die Wirkung viel besser oder zweifelst du etwa an einem älteren Schüler, der ein O in Zaubertränke hat?" Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick und registrierte ihre Unsicherheit mit Genugtuung.

„Und wenn du mich anlügst? Nachher erzählst du mir völligen Mist."

„Salazar noch mal, Greengrass. Wenn es ein Fach gibt, in dem ich dir unter Garantie keinen Guhl aufbinde ist es Zaubertränke. Willst du mich in meiner Ehre verletzten?" Unentschlossen blickte sie auf ihren Aufsatz, dann auf das offene Buch vor ihr. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit sich noch weiter runter zu beugen und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „Vertraust du mir etwa so wenig, Astoria?"

Sie schloss die Augen, bemerkte seinen warmen Atem, seinen Arm der ihre Schulter streifte. „Zer-zerreiben, ja?", flüsterte sie und meinte zu spüren, wie er nickte. Er war so nah, sein Geruch drang ihr in die Nase. Er roch nach… Sie konnte es nicht genau bestimmen. Irgendwie frisch, leicht fruchtig mit einer herben Note. Sehr angenehm. Sie fühlt seine kühlen schlanken Finger, die ihre Wange berührten und dann ungeahnt kräftig ihren Kopf drehten. Sie hob die Lider und blickte direkt in ein graustichiges Eismeer. Sanft fuhr er ihr mit dem Daumen über die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Macht dir das Spiel noch Spaß?", flüsterte er.

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Courage nahm zu erwidern: „Glaub ja nicht, du würdest mir Angst einjagen."

„Oh, das ist eh nicht meine Absicht", grinste er, ließ sie los und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal.

* * *

So ging das noch den ganzen November durch. Egal ob im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Großen Halle, auf dem Gang, wo auch immer sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot, er nutzte sie um es Astoria heimzuzahlen, dass sie ihn wochenlang getriezt hatte.

Die erste Dezemberwoche neigte sich dem Ende, der erste Schnee hatte die Ländereien bedeckt und Draco zog den Schal enger um den Hals, als er die Treppe zur Eulerei emporstieg. Er würde dieses Spiel beenden, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dafür bot. Er hatte keine Lust mehr darauf, es reichte langsam und ganz abgesehen davon war es ihm in letzter Zeit immer schwerer gefallen noch den Moment abzupassen, in dem er sie hatte stehen lassen können. Er wollte sie. Er wollte diese hinterhältige kleine Schlange, auch wenn es Spaß gemacht hatte zu sehen, wie sehr er sie doch aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Sie wirkte sonst immer äußerst selbstsicher. Dass ihm die Gelegenheit geradezu entgegenkam, registrierte er, als er Schritte von der Eulerei die Treppe herunter kommen hörte und Astoria bemerkte. Kurz blieb sie stehen, als sie ihn sah, straffte sich unmerklich und ging dann weiter. Umsichtig und darauf bedacht, dass sie gleich auch bloß die glatte Stelle erwischte, die sich zuverlässig Jahr für Jahr auf der gleichen Stufe bildete, stellte Draco sich ihr in den Weg.

„Malfoy, was…" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einen kurzen Aufschrei über, als sie ausglitt und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Schon darauf vorbereitet streckte der Blonde den Arm aus und fing sie auf.

„Plötzlich so stürmisch, Greengrass?", fragte er grinsend. „Genug gespielt?"

Astoria fühlte den kalten Stein der Mauer im Rücken, als er sie dagegen drückte und seinen schmalen, aber vom Training doch kräftigen Körper an sie presste. Wieder überfiel sie dieses Kribbeln, wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte. Er kam immer näher. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass sie schon befürchtete, es würde ihre Rippen einfach durchbrechen. Mit geschlossenen Augen streifte Dracos Nasenspitze über ihren Wangenknochen.

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu spielen", wisperte er ihr zu.

„Und… das heißt?"

Er hob die Lider und fixierte sie. „Das heißt, dass ich mir das nehmen werde, was ich haben will."

Ohne jede weitere Andeutung presste er seinen Mund auf ihren. Astoria entfuhr ein erschrockenes Keuchen, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Zunge ungestüm und fordernd zwischen ihre Lippen schob.  
Ein paar Augenblicke stand sie einfach nur da wie versteinert. Ihr kam nicht mal in den Sinn irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Sie schloss einfach nur die Augen, ließ ihn gewähren und spürte wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Im gleichen Maße wurde der Kuss sanfter. Der Druck auf ihren Mund wurde leichter, er zog sich zurück.

„Das war es doch, was du wolltest, oder? Meine Aufmerksamkeit. Du kannst dir sicher sein, die hast du voll und ganz, du kleines Biest."

Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als seine Lippen sanft über ihre strichen und er zaghaft drüber leckte. Sie legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken, zog ihn noch näher und begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder voneinander lösten, lächelte er sie an. Kein hinterhältiges, falsches Malfoy-Lächeln, sondern ein seltenes der ehrlichen Sorte. Draco legte seine Stirn an ihre, strich ihr über die Wange und sah in diese großen hellbraunen Augen.

„Ich muss den Brief noch abschicken", meinte er schon fast entschuldigend.

Astoria nickte. „Wir sehen uns."

* * *

Natürlich waren sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht händchenhaltend im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Großen Halle aufgeschlagen. Das entsprach nicht Dracos Stil, ganz und gar nicht. Astoria wusste das und wartete ab. Sie war schlau genug ihn in dieser Sache das Tempo bestimmen zu lassen. Nicht, dass der Blonde ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Er tat es nur nicht mit großem Aufsehen. Ein Blick hier, ein verstohlenes Lächeln dort, die ein oder andere fast schon flüchtige Berührung. Ab und an kam es vor, dass, war sie allein unterwegs, sie eine Hand plötzlich packte und in eine der vielen Nischen in den Gängen zog.

Auf dem Weg vom Mittagessen zu Zauberkunst jagte ein Ruck durch ihren Arm und nur Sekunden später fand sie sich in ebenso einer Nische wieder. Ein paar warme, weiche Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund.

„Ich komm zu spät zu Zauberkunst", murmelte sie.

„Na und? Flitwick ist nicht McGonagall." Draco strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sie fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Krawatte.

„Nach dem Unterricht ein Spaziergang am See?", wagte sie einen kleinen Vorstoß.

„An sich gerne." Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Es war kalt, aber klar. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss lernen. Vater bringt mich um, wenn er meine Noten sieht."

„Also, ich weiß ja, dass ich dich damit aufgezogen habe, aber deine Noten sind doch völlig in Ordnung, oder nicht?"

„Ein E in Verwandlung und ein A in Geschichte. Er wird mich töten, wenn ich aus dem A nicht wenigstens ein E mache."

Astoria lachte kurz auf. „Kaum zu glauben, du knackst in Arithmantik die übelsten Zahlenkombinationen, aber scheiterst an Geschichte."

„Hüte deine Zunge. Arithmantik ist einfach nur eine Sache der reinen Logik. Geschichte ist… schnarchlangweilig"

„Jetzt sei nicht so empfindlich. Ich kann dich abfragen, wenn du möchtest", bot sie ihm an.

Nachdenklich wiegte er den Kopf hin und her. „Madam Pince wird uns hochkant rauswerfen, wenn sie glaubt, dass wir in der Bibliothek quatschen."

„Wo dann?"

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum", schlug er vor.

Ein paar Sekunden sah sie ihn ungläubig an. „Sicher?"

„Es bleibt wohl nicht mehr viel. Draußen wollte ich mich bei dem Wetter nicht so gerne hinsetzen. Außerdem" Er hob ihr Kinn an. „hab ich doch nichts zu verbergen, oder?"

Astoria biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Innerlich schlug sie Purzelbäume. Er stand zu ihr. Draco Malfoy stand wirklich zu ihr. Ein wenig Angst hatte sie in den letzten Tagen doch immer noch gehabt, dass das alles für ihn nichts wirklich ernstes sein könnte.

„Du musst zu Flitwick", erinnerte er sie.

„Oh verdammt, ich komm zu spät." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf und verabschiedete sich.

* * *

Mit dem Geschichtsbuch kam Draco aus seinem Schlafsaal. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er Astoria auf einem der schwarzen Sofas sitzen. Ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel grübelte Blaise. Zwischen den beiden auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand ein Schachspiel. Blaise Zabini war so ziemlich der Einzige in ganz Slytherin, der eine Chance hatte Astoria im Zauberschach zu schlagen, wenn er einen guten Tag hatte. Sein Ehrgeiz forderte es immer wieder heraus, sich ihr zu stellen auch auf die Gefahr einer bodenlosen Niederlage hin. Draco ging zu den beiden und hielt seiner Freundin, von der bisher noch niemand wusste, dass sie es war, das Buch vor die Nase.

„Nicht jetzt Mann, ich bin kurz davor sie zu schlagen!", maulte Blaise.

„In deinen Träumen, Zabini", fauchte sie.

„Hallo? Geschichte. Abfragen. Da war was!", mischte sich der Blonde ein.

Schlagartig war es so still im Gemeinschaftsraum, dass man eine Doxy hätte schnarchen hören können.

„Kann das nicht warten?"

„Hau ab, Blaise!"

„Schon gut. Du hast ja wieder eine Laune." Dann wandte er sich Astoria zu: „Ich weiß, wie die Figuren stehen. Wag es ja nicht, daran etwas zu ändern."

„Als hätte ich das nötig, um dich zu schlagen."

„BLAISE!"

„Ich bin ja schon weg."

Blaise verzog sich und nach einem grimmigen Blick in die Runde, begannen auch die anderen Slytherins langsam wieder ihren Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Draco setzte sich neben Astoria und reichte ihr das Buch. Sie schlug es auf.

„Dann fangen wir doch mal an. Also, wann war der erste Koboldaufstand?"

„Es gab mehrere?"

„Draco!"

„Schon gut." Er überlegte. „1620?"

„Fast 1612. Nenn mir drei Kobolde, die an der Revolte beteiligt waren."

„Du bist sadistisch."

Astoria verdrehte die Augen. „Nenn mir wenigstens einen."

„Die heißen doch alle irgendwie Bertram der Brabbelnde oder so."

Sie knallte das Buch zu und funkelte ihn an. „Draco Malfoy, ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft, wie du es überhaupt durch die ZAG-Prüfung in diesem Fach geschafft hast und wundere mich darüber, dass du dich auf einem A hältst!"

Und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten hätte man im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum eine Doxy schnarchen hören können. Gespannt auf Malfoys Reaktion beobachteten die andern die Szene genau. Einige hofften, ihre Wette jetzt zu gewinnen. Dafür musste er sie einfach über den Haufen fluchen. Aber er tat es nicht.

„Urg der Unsaubere?", nuschelte er kleinlaut.

Grinsend schlug die Braunhaarige das Buch wieder auf. „Richtig. Na also, es geht doch."

Ein ungläubiges Keuchen ging durch den Raum. Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin und bekannt für seine Wutausbrüche, wenn ihm jemand quer kam, tat nichts anderes, als kleinlaut den Kopf einzuziehen? Die Welt musste aus den Fugen geraten sein. Schließlich hatte sich Draco auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und den Kopf auf Astorias Schoß gebettet. Er spürte ihre Finger, die leicht seine Stirn strichen, während sie durch seine Haare fuhr. Jeden Anderen hätte er für die Zerstörung seiner Frisur mindestens gevierteilt, aber bei ihr fand er es irgendwie angenehm. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie das Buch und fragte ihn weiterhin Jahreszahlen, Namen und Ereignisse ab.

Der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum glitt auf und ein wütender Schrei ließ alle Köpfe herum schnellen. Pansy stand mit hochrotem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten da. Sie funkelte in Richtung der Couch. „Lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Finger von meinem Freund, du kleine Schlampe!", keifte sie.

Noch bevor irgendwer etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war Draco bereits aufgesprungen und ein Fluch flog quer durch den Raum. Der wimmernden Slytherin flogen Fledermäuse aus der Nase und flatterten vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Das brachte sogar eine Pansy Parkinson zum verstummen.

„Freund? Schlampe?", donnerte der Blonde und ging drohend auf sie zu. „Ich sag dir eins, Parkinson, wenn du meinst, dass das, was da ab und an mal zwischen uns gelaufen ist, auch nur irgendwie von Bedeutung sei, dann hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten! Als würde ich jemals ernsthaft eine Beziehung mit dir eingehen." Er ließ ein angeekeltes Geräusch hören. „Und solltest du es noch einmal wagen meine Freundin als Schlampe zu bezeichnen, dann schwöre ich dir, dann lasse ich noch ganz anderes auf dich los als den Flederwichtfluch!"

Pansy flüchtete heulend aus dem Raum und Draco warf, immer noch den Zauberstab in der Hand, mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun einen Blick in die Runde. Am Rande registrierte er, wie Goyle sich aus dem Staub machte.

„Sonst noch jemand was anzumerken?", fragte er. Einstimmiges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Na also, geht doch."

Er setzte sich wieder zu Astoria und forderte: „Frag mich diese blöden Koboldaufstände noch fertig ab. Dann reicht es für heute auch."

Nicht ohne ein süffisantes Grinsen hob sie das Buch und fragte ihren Freund weiter ab.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, stieß Ginny Seamus heftig in die Rippen. Dieser spukte seinen Kürbissaft über sein Müsli.

„Was soll denn das?", motzte er und wischte sich über den Mund.

„Kneif mich jemand. Bitte kneif mich jemand. Ich glaube, ich hab Halluzinationen. AUA!"

„Du hast gesagt…"

Mit wedelnder Hand brachte sie den Iren zum Schweigen und deutete ungläubig zum Slytherintisch. Dort hatte sich Astoria Greengrass gerade neben Malfoy gesetzt und Ginny wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen, aber der Blonde hatte tatsächlich den Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt, zog sie an sich und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Bei Merlin, er lächelte!

„Malfoy lächelt?!" Auch Dean riss ungläubig den Mund auf. „Leute! Ich meine, dass ist kein malfoymäßiges Ich-werde-dich-langsam-und-qualvoll-sterben-lassen-Lächeln, der Typ lächelt richtig! Also so echt jetzt und…"

„Sieht aus, als hätten Luna und ich die Wette gewonnen", unterbrach ihn Neville grinsend.

Genau in diesem Moment donnerte eine Hand vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Nicht so schnell, Longbottom! Wir sprechen hier von Draco Malfoy. Das, was er da abzieht könnte immer noch ein hinterhältiger Plan sein. Das Schuljahr ist noch nicht zu Ende", mischte sich Blaise Zabini ein und zugegeben, er hatte irgendwie Recht.

„Wir werden sehen, was nach Weihnachten passiert", sinnierte Seamus. Er und Dean hatten zusammen mit einem Haufen anderer die Wette eh schon längst verloren.

* * *

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und wie jedes Jahr würde Draco es auf dem Manor verbringen. Ihm graute davor. Dank Astoria hatte er zwar in der letzten Hausaufgabe für Geschichte der Zauberei ein E erkämpft, aber das würde seinen Vater nur geringfügig milder stimmen. Er hasste es! Jedes Jahr war es das gleiche. Lucius reichte das Jahreszeugnis mit den Prüfungsergebnissen einfach nicht. Wenn er zu Weihnachten nach Hause kam, musste er ihm sämtliche bis dahin erhaltenen Noten offenlegen und Dank Geschichte und damals vor allem auch Dank Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, endete diese Prozedur meistens damit, dass er nach dem Essen ins Arbeitszimmer beordert wurde. Draco verabscheute diesen Raum wie keinen anderen im Herrenhaus. Damit verbanden sich für ihn nur und ausschließlich schlechte Erinnerungen. Ein paar schlanke Finger strichen eine hellblonde Strähne aus seiner Stirn. Er drehte den Kopf.

„Was ist los mit dir?", wollte Astoria wissen. „Du bist so ruhig. Bedrückt dich was?"

„Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

Skeptisch schob sie eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie glaube ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht.

„Ist es wegen deinem Vater? Aber du hast dich doch in Geschichte verbessert. Er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Das glaubte sie, schließlich hatte sie ihn ja auch noch nicht kennen gelernt. Da es ihm aber sehr wohl ernst mit ihr war, würde sie dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen wohl noch nachholen. Noch wollte und konnte er ihr nicht erzählen, was ihn zu Hause erwartete. Er ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Die verschneite Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei, während sie Richtung Süden fuhren. Astoria hakte nicht weiter nach. Er wollte nicht reden.

* * *

Am Bahnsteig blieb sie noch bei ihm stehen, während Daphne auf ihre Eltern zuging, die ihre Töchter abholen wollten. Astoria schlug ganz eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter, wie er feststellte. Nur hatte diese leuchtend grüne Augen. Ihre Schwester kam eher nach ihrem Vater.

„Wirst du nicht abgeholt?", fragte die Braunhaarige.

„Also weißt du, meine Eltern…" In diesem Moment zupfte etwas an seinem Hosenbein und als er sich umsah, verbeugte sich eine kleine Hauselfe, die einen übergroßen, verschlissenen Teewärmer trug, tief vor ihm.

„Master Draco, Sir. Nalani wurde geschickt um Euch nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen, Sir. Ihre Eltern erwarten Sie."

„Ich komme gleich."

Er wandte sich wieder Astoria zu, wusste aber nicht wirklich was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich versteh schon", meinte sie hastig. Dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich wünsche dir trotzdem schöne Ferien", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, strich ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Du… wirst mir fehlen", murmelte er etwas verlegen.

Sie lächelte. „Du mir auch", mit diesen Worten ging sie zu ihrer Familie.

* * *

Das Anwesen der Greengrasses hatte nichts mit dem Herrenhaus der Malfoys gemein. Es war kleiner, überschaubarer und in einem ganz anderen Stil. Das mit rotem Backstein verklinkerte, drei Geschosse umfassende Landhaus war mit hellen, etagentrennenden Gesimsen und Wandvorlagen an den Ecken verziert. Über dem Haupteingang des Hauses an der Ostfassade befand sich ein von ebenfalls hellen Säulen gestützter Altan. An der Nord- und Südseite befanden sich über alle Etagen hochgezogen Erker. Hinter dem Wohnhaus schloss sich ein Geviert mit Stallungen an. Bei zwei Töchtern und genug Kleingeld war Mr. Greengrass nicht um die Pferde herumgekommen. Zu dem Landhaus gehörte eine gepflegte Grünfläche mit einem kleinen See oder großem Teich. Astoria war sich nie sicher, wie genau sie die Wasserstelle bezeichnen sollte, auf der im Sommer Schwäne zu finden waren. Der Grundbesitz war relativ groß, aber trotzallem überschaubar und von Bäumen abgegrenzt.

Das Anwesen lag in den Midlands, in der Grafschaft Shropshire nicht weit der walisischen Grenze mitten zwischen weiten Feldern und Wiesen. Fast hätte man meinen können, kein Muggel würde sich je in diese Gegend verirren, was aber so nicht stimmte. Eine ausgebaute Landstraße führte nicht weit am Grund der Greengrasses vorbei und in einiger Entfernung lag der ein oder andere Hof. Das Dorf Darrington, zu dessen Einzugsgebiet das Landhaus noch gehörte, war vielleicht eine Meile entfernt und auch die nächstgrößere Stadt, Shrewsbury war keine zehn Meilen weit weg. Trotzdem lebten die Greengrasses hier seit Generationen ungestört. Das Anwesen wurde nicht nur durch die Bäume vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt sondern auch durch einige Zauber. Erhaschten die Muggel einen Blick darauf, war es zwar ganz nett anzusehen, aber nicht wirklich interessant und irgendwie fiel ihnen auf dem Weg auch immer noch ein, dass sie etwas wirklich Wichtiges vergessen hatte und umdrehen mussten.

Auf dem Bahnsteig hatten ihre Eltern nichts gesagt und auch jetzt fiel kein Wort. Mrs. Greengrass stürmte erbost durch den Eingangsbereich und warf ihren Mantel achtlos dem kleinen Hauself zu. Etwas ruhiger, aber mit ernstem, versteinertem Gesicht folgte Mr. Greengrass seiner Frau.

„Mum und Dad gefällt das gar nicht", flüsterte Daphne ihr zu.

„Lass die beiden meine Sorge sein", war alles, was Astoria darauf erwiderte und die Schwestern betraten das Haus, folgten ihren Eltern durch die Eingangshalle mit dem dunkelroten Läufer, der die helle Steintreppe hinaufführte in den Salon. Mrs. Greengrass stand am Erkerfenster und starrte hinaus auf die verschneite Landschaft während sich Mr. Greengrass ein Glas Feuerwhiskey einschenkte.

„Daphne, geh bitte in dein Zimmer", wies ihre Mutter sie an und die Blonde nickte, warf ihrer kleinen Schwester noch mal einen fast mitleidigen Blick zu und schloss die Türen hinter sich.

„Ein Malfoy", schnaubte ihre Mutter immer noch dem Ausblick zugewandt. „Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst klüger. Deiner Schwester hätte ich es zugetraut auf so einen hereinzufallen, aber du…"

„Auf so einen hereinzufallen?", wiederholte Astoria. „Mum, das ist doch völlig verrückt. Draco hat das doch gar nicht angefangen. Das war ich."

Mrs. Greengrass wandte sich nun doch um, funkelte ihre Tochter an. Ihr Mann beobachtete das ganze. Auch er war alles andere als erfreut.

„Du hast das angefangen?", zischte die dunkelhaarige Frau und ihre Tochter nickte. „Du lässt dich freiwillig auf so etwas ein? Die ganze Familie ist verdorben! Du hättest dir so ziemlich jeden aussuchen können und womit kommst du an? Mit einem Todesser!"

„Deine Mutter hat recht", mischte sich nun auch Mr. Greengrass ein. „Wir haben uns nicht ohne Grund aus alldem rausgehalten, Liebes und die Malfoys… Nun, dass Lucius schwarzmagische Gegenstände besitzt und über diesen Zweig der Zauberei vermutlich mehr weiß, als jeder andere noch lebende Magier in England ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Ich möchte genauso wenig wie deine Mutter, dass du dich mit so jemandem abgibst."

„Draco ist anders!", warf sie ihren Eltern an den Kopf.

„Hat er das etwa gesagt?" Skeptisch zog Mrs. Greengrass die Augenbraun hoch.

„Nein, er hat gar nichts gesagt. Er sagt nie etwas… darüber. Er muss auch gar nichts sagen, ich habe mir selbst ein Bild gemacht und nur weil er ein Todesser war, heißt das nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Ich hatte jahrelang Zeit ihn zu beobachten und offenbar bin ich wohl die Einzige, die das je getan hat. Draco Malfoy ist kein Todesser! Er war es nie! Nie aus Überzeugung."

„Ein Malfoy soll kein überzeugter Anhänger des dunklen Lords gewesen sein? Kind, mach die Augen auf! Der Junge ist ja ganz nett anzusehen, aber das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?!"

„Doch Mum, es ist mein Ernst! Du bist genau wie die anderen. Alle sehen immer nur den Namen Malfoy, aber es ist doch nur ein Name! Draco ist mehr als das. Ich weiß es!"

„Bist du dir da sicher?", wollte ihr Vater wissen, bevor seine Frau zur nächsten Schimpftirade ansetzen konnte.

Astoria nickte und strich sich eine dunkelbraune Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Ja, ich war mir selten bei etwas so sicher."

„Liebes, geh bitte in dein Zimmer. Ich möchte mit deiner Mutter sprechen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ sie den Salon und stieg die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Währenddessen schwenkte Mr. Greengrass den Whiskey in seinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Seine Frau musterte ihn.

„Robinia, lass uns das einmal vernünftig angehen. Astoria den Jungen ausreden zu wollen, wird nichts bringen. Sie stellt dabei nur auf stur. Lass mich aussprechen", mahnte er, als sie ihm dazwischenfahren wollte. „Ich bin von ihrer Wahl auch nicht wirklich begeistert. Du weißt, was ich von den Malfoys halte, aber wir müssen zugeben, dass sie einen immer noch einflussreichen Namen tragen. Nun gut, momentan ist der etwas angeknackst, aber Lucius wird nicht zulassen, dass das so bleibt. Zeit und Geld, das ist alles, was es braucht, um das Bild wieder zu richten und von letzterem haben die Malfoys wahrlich genug. Du weißt, dass wir alles andere als arm sind, aber diese Familie spielt trotzdem in einer höheren Liga und der Junge ist der einzige Erbe."

„Du meinst also doch, er sei eine gute Partie?", fragte sie nach.

„Ich meine, dass er, solange es unserer Tochter damit gut geht, vielleicht nicht das schlimmste ist. Ich kann mir besseres vorstellen und ich würde es mir auch wünschen, aber wie gesagt, soweit er ihr nicht schadet würde ich den Alleinerben der wohlhabendsten Zaubererfamilie Britanniens als durchaus akzeptabel einstufen."

* * *

Zusammen mit seinen Eltern saß Draco schweigsam zum Abendessen an dem großen dunklen Ebenholztisch im Salon. Er stocherte in seinem Gemüse und schob den Rosenkohl, den er eh nicht mochte, quer über seinen Teller. Neben Lucius lagen seine bisherigen Noten und wie erwartet, war sein Vater weder von Geschichte noch von Verwandlung besonders angetan gewesen. Kein Wort war bisher über seine Lippen gekommen, aber Draco hatte es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen können.

„Wie war das Schuljahr denn bisher?", erkundigte sich Narzissa.

„Ziemlich ruhig, würde ich mal sagen. McGonagall ist kratzbürstiger als sonst und das erste Quidditchmatch lief nicht so ganz glatt, aber sonst war nicht viel los in der Schule."

„Soll heißen, ihr habt gegen diese dreckigen Gryffindors mal wieder verloren und glaub ja nicht, dass du gerade eine Ausrede für deine Noten in Verwandlung geliefert hättest", meinte Lucius und taktierte seinen Sohn mit kalten grauen Augen.

„Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten?", lenkte seine Mutter das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

Draco setzte sich grade hin und legte die Gabel weg. Etwas unruhig rutschte er auf dem Stuhl hin und her, als er antwortete: „Ich… habe eine Freundin."

„Eine Freundin?" Lucius musterte ihn abschätzend. „Wer ist sie?"

„Astoria Greengrass."

Der Blonde konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn seines Vaters arbeitete. Wahrscheinlich ging er gerade gedanklich alle Aspekte durch, die mit dieser Familie in Verbindung standen. Schließlich erwiderte er: „Akzeptable Wahl. Oh und das hier", er deutete auf Dracos benotete Hausaufgaben, „darüber werden wir uns nach dem Essen in meinem Arbeitszimmer unterhalten."

* * *

Ohne Zauberstab, er hatte ihn wie immer seiner Mutter gegeben, denn Lucius duldete es nicht, dass er ihn mit in diesen Raum nahm, stand er vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kam und ihm war ebenso bewusst, dass kein Weg daran vorbeiführte. Als er eintrat stand der ältere Mann ihm nicht direkt zugewandt, sondern zum Kamin in dem ein Feuer leise knackte. Er betrachtete den silbernen Schlangenkopf, der den Griff seines Gehstocks bildete. Lucius richtete seinen Blick erst auf seinen Sohn, nachdem dieser die schwere Kirschholztür geschlossen hatte.

* * *

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen glitt Draco in die mit heißem Schaumwasser gefüllte Wanne. Sein Oberkörper war überzogen mit Prellungen und blauen Flecken. Nicht an Stellen, die man sah und vor allem nicht ins Gesicht. Das war der Grundsatz seines Vaters. Ein paar Tage würde er ihn mit den schmerzhaften Blutergüssen rumlaufen lassen, bevor er sie verschwinden lassen würde.  
Draco fuhr sich mit den nassen Händen über das Gesicht. Das alles nur, weil er in Verwandlung nicht von dem E runterkam und ausgerechnet ein Fach wie Geschichte sein schlechtestes sein musste. War es denn wirklich so schlimm, dass er nicht überall ein Ohnegleichen schaffte? Nun, laut seinem Vater entsprach das nicht den standesgemäßen Erwartungen an einen Malfoy.

* * *

Es gab genau zwei Gründe, sich über die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu freuen: Lucius war meilenweit entfernt und nach zwei Wochen sah er Astoria wieder. Draco wusste nicht so genau, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte, aber er hatte sie wirklich vermisst. Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand ernsthaft gefehlt.

Die erste Woche nach den Ferien verlief recht ereignislos und gewöhnlich. Peeves polterte durch die Gänge, der ein oder andere Kessel wurde im Zaubertrankunterricht zusammengeschmolzen, verunglückte Verwandlungsversuche gaben Punktabzug und mancher schaffte es bei Flitwick Gegenstände zum Explodieren zu bringen. Nichts, was großes Aufsehen erregte bis auf die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy eine Freundin hatte. Kein Anhängsel wie Pansy Parkinson, sondern eine Freundin. Der blonde Slytherin wusste, dass die andern tuschelten. Sollten sie. Das war immer noch nervenschonender als Astorias Versuche seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Er hatte den Quidditchumhang, sowie die Arm- und Schienbeinschoner in seine Tasche gestopft als er vom Vertrauensschülerbad Richtung Große Halle trabte. Training im Schnee war nicht wirklich das angenehmste, aber immerhin, als Kapitän genoss er das Privileg dieses Badezimmer mitzubenutzen und das war nach dem Sport doch eine sehr entspannende Sache. Er bog um eine Ecke, als jemand seine Hand packte und ihn in eine Nische zog. Noch bevor er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte, wusste er dass es Astoria war. Er nahm den Sandelholzduft wahr, den ihr Haar verströmte und schob ihr seine Zunge entgegen. Er packte ihre Hüfte und drückte ihren warmen weichen Körper an seinen, spürte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, wie ihre Finger sanft durch seine Haare glitten.

„Astoria?", murmelte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Ja?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er hatte das noch nie gesagt und er spürte den Kloss in seinem Hals, aber die Worte wollten trotzdem mit aller Macht heraus. Sie waren sich immer noch so nah, dass sich ihre Lippen beinah berührten, als er flüsterte: „Ich glaube… Ich liebe dich."

Ein wenig überrumpelt musterte sie ihn. „Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da warst du drauf und dran mich zu verfluchen." Er wollte wiedersprechen, aber sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Nicht." Sie zog den Finger wieder weg, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

Es war Sonntagmorgen und ein sehr ungleiches Grüppchen von drei Schülern stand sich in der Eingangshalle gegenüber.

„Vergiss es, Longbottom! Das Schuljahr ist noch nicht zu Ende, die Wette steht noch", raunzte Blaise.

„Was für ein Blödsinn. Hast du dir die beiden schon mal angesehen? Niemals ist Astoria nach dem Jahr fällig oder hat er etwa im Schlafsaal was gesagt, dass dich da so sicher macht?"

„Wenn du meinst, Draco würde mit uns seine Beziehung diskutieren, dann irrst du dich aber ganz gewaltig! Sie hat ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Das lässt er nicht unquittiert. Ich sag dir, Ende des Jahres ist sie Geschichte. Was ist los?"

Verwundert sah der Slytherin Neville und Luna an, die plötzlich beide ein Gesicht zogen, als würde der Blutige Baron auf sie lauern. Die Ravenclaw nickte in die Richtung hinter Blaise.

„Er steht hinter mir?", fragte dieser und wenn es bei seiner dunklen Haut möglich war, dann erbleichte er genau in dem Moment, als die beiden Andern einstimmig nickten. „Merlin, er wird mich töten", jammerte Blaise und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, tödlichem Blick und verschränkten Armen Draco Malfoy.

„WETTE?!", donnerte er los. „Ihr wettet darauf, wann ich meine Freundin abserviere?"

„Nun ja, also Draco, weißt du…"

„Halt die Klappe, Zabini! Du bist später dran! Auf wessen Mist ist das gewachsen?"

„Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann waren es Dean, Seamus, Ginny und…" Neville hielt Luna den Mund zu, bevor sie seinen Namen aussprechen konnte. Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten war eine Sache, aber sich von Malfoy wegen einer seltendämlichen Wette in Stücke fluchen zu lassen etwas ganz anderes. Darauf war er nicht scharf und dafür lohnte es sich definitiv nicht zu sterben.

„Diese Gryffindors!", fauchte der Blonde und lief zielstrebig in die Große Halle. Zur Verwunderung aller, die schon beim Frühstück waren und das waren sonntags um die Uhrzeit noch nicht allzu viele, steuerte der Slytherin geradewegs auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

„THOMAS! FINNIGAN! WEASLEY!", brüllte er die drei an, die erschrocken von ihrem Frühstück aufsahen. „Ich habe gerade von eurer kleinen Wette erfahren."

Die Jungs schluckten und sahen zu Ginny.

„Nun, das ist…", begann diese.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach so eine Aktion bringen und mich dann davon ausschließen."

„Reg dich nicht so auf, das… Moment, was?" Die Rothaarige glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ganz einfach Weasley, ich steig ein."

„Du kannst nicht einsteigen. Worauf willst du denn setzen?"

Er hielt ihr eine Galleone hin und antwortete: „Ich werde sie heiraten."


End file.
